The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to interactive maze attraction systems and methods.
Amusement parks and/or theme parks may include various entertainment attractions. One type of entertainment attraction may include a ride attraction with a ride vehicle that moves along a fixed path. However, with the increasing sophistication of modern entertainment attractions and the corresponding increase in expectations among guests, improved and more creative entertainment attractions are needed. For example, it is now recognized that it would desirable to provide a ride attraction that provides a variable and/or an interactive experience.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.